


A Kiss to Build a Dream On

by Betrue (beet)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: Clex the Classics, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beet/pseuds/Betrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This my response to the Clex the Classics Challenge (2005). The Clex the Classics Challenge website is <a href="http://clexclassics.mlleelizabeth.com/">HERE</a>..</p><p><b>My movie was:</b> I Was a Male War Bride (The premise of the movie is that an American female in the military meets and marries a British Officer--a very male Cary Grant> However, the bureaucratic red tape hasn't caught up with military regulations and he has trouble getting himself back to the U.S.)<br/><b>My object/location prompt was:</b> fine leather gloves<br/><b>My text prompt was:</b> "I am an alien spouse of female military personnel en route to the United States under public law 271 of the Congress." (Which I promptly shifted to "I am an alien spouse of American military personnel en route to the United States under public law 271 of the Congress.")</p><p>Neither my object, nor my text prompt found their way into the manip, though the text prompt did significantly influence my idea for what story I wanted the piece to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Build a Dream On

Clark,  
No, that isn't right. Let me start again.  
Dearest Husband. Bearer of my violet kisses?  
My conjugal cock? It's all beginning to feel  
unreal since you left. The paperwork has become  
nightmare. Your young nation seems to have  
neglected to make provisions for military spouses  
of the prick-carrying variety and no amount of either  
swearing or condescension has sped the great  
bureaucratic wheel.

I'm relieved every morning to find the picture  
Sully took after our wedding. If it wasn't for the  
proof that it happened, I'd begin to believe the entire  
week a fantasy brought on by too much scotch and  
too little crotch. I wish there were more of you in  
it. I should have requisitioned your service snaps so  
I could see your honeyed lips more easily when I  
offend the flesh at night.

I miss you. You and your U.S. rationed chocolate.  
I miss your hard hands and gentle sighs.  
But mostly I miss resting my eyes upon you.

I've already told you they pulled me to file  
work while I wait for my papers, yes? It's  
mind-numbing, Clark. Beloved.

In defense of what little mental acuity I  
retained after you'd finished with me, I've  
been recalling your stories of your farm. I've been  
completely stuck to imagine a farm lacking stone  
fences. Are you quite sure you don't live in the  
wild west? Or rather, have your mentioned me  
to your family? To this Littleton you incessantly  
reference? They must have welcomed you back  
with open arms and eligible daughters once they  
learned of your medals and commendations.  
Do you think they'll be very welcoming? I wouldn't  
be half so unsure if they wore diamonds and  
slurred their less noble neighbors... I am considered  
quite a catch in the wilds of London, you know.

I believe I have started to hate the  
little picture you left me. The date says it is the day  
we were married, but I know it was also the  
day you left. I never expected to have  
a twelve hour honeymoon.

Damn this war.

Write soon so I have something to read  
in the idle hours of the night when I can't sleep  
and think of you. And, if you please, send a photograph  
of my new home. Preferably with unclothed husband  
anticipating my arrival. Any heroic action you might  
undertake to bring me home faster wouldn't go amiss,  
either. If things continue on this route, I'll be  
forced to acquire some dresses and smuggle myself  
to you. Stay well.

Yours, L

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: My gratitude to Shattered who got the wheels on this thing out of the mud. If not for her ideas, I'd still be tearing my hair out in frustration. Also, thanks to Suzvoy who had a look at Lex's letter for me. Smallville caps courtesy of Oxoniensis and Alax.


End file.
